Happy Thanksgiving?
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Turkey, check! Pumpkin Pie, check! Shirtless Troy...? Check, check, and check! I know, I'm obviously not with the times, it's nowhere near November, but the original got deleted...enjoy :


**Disclaimer: I don't own the HSM franchise, but it's cool! It's obviously not Thanksgiving, but I deleted the original one, so I put it back up in mid-May LOL :]  
**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

I walked into the Bolton house, looking for my best friend, Troy, who was so very late for our traditional Thanksgiving dinner.

"Troy! Troy! You better come back down here now! My mom will kill you if the turkey gets cold." I shout from the bottom of the stairs. I hear him chuckling and he shouts back.

"Tell her I love cold turkey!"

"Mrs. Bolton, will you tell your unorganized and unfunny son to get down here?" I ask her with my signature pout.

"Oh, Gabi! Not the pout!" She says and giggles for a bit, before calling up to Troy. "Troy, Gabi is giving me the pout! You know how us Boltons fall hard for those pouts...especially you."

I blush and Mrs. Bolton leaves to go to kitchen to get the pies out of the oven.

"Gabi, slow down...your mom loves me enough to eat cold turkey...your dad, well I can see where your anger comes from."

"I'm gonna tell dad you said that, trust me, he'll be more pissed than Sharpay."

"Sharpay is not that scary..."

"Well, it didn't look that way to me....remember when you "East Highed" her locker? She exploded and made you paint her locker back to it's original color, pink. And remember the time you stepped on her heels and she kicked you in your private area? And remember..." I say, but get cut off by Troy's loud and sudden cough.

"I was not scared."

"You so were."

"I was so manly about it." I snort and remember how he actually cried when she kicked him there. He put his arms over that area for a week just in case.

"Tears are so manly, aren't they?"

"Shut up!"

"Troy, you have one minute before I come up there!"

"Fine, you PMSing woman."

"I'll get you for that."

"Yeah, yeah."

One minute later....

"Troy, are you done yet?"

All I can hear some faint noises and the faucet water running in the upstair bathroom.

"Troy, are you alive? Did you put a blow dryer in the bath tub? Hello?" Again, silence...what's going on up there? He better not be doing something nasty...like... I'm not gonna finish that sentence.

I walk up the stairs and check his room. It's empty and quiet...his clothes are thrown all over the place, video game controllers are in tangles, and his bed is surprisingly made. Weird...he never makes his bed. I walk out and enter his parents' room, he always goes in there to use his dad's deoderant...how do I know? He swore me to secrecy about it, Troy can be a girl sometimes...he called the deoderant, "Bolton's Kiss." Bolton's Kiss? Who calls a perfume that? Only a cocky teenager by the name of Troy Bolton could come up with a ridiculously stupid name like that.

The faucet is still running and I walk a little further down the hallway and turn left to stop in front of the bathroom door. I hear the water running and a guy lip singing badly, typical Troy. I open the door and see a shirtless Troy with only a towel covering the lower half of his body. Water is dripping from his hair and falls onto his chest and abs. Oh my gosh, I must've died and went to hot heaven or I'm in he-double hockey stick **(AN: Sorry, I can't say or spell the word...lol idk why)** for getting hot looking at my best friend half naked and liking it.

Troy must've had noticed my sudden silence and jaw drop because he "clears his throat" to get me out of my daydream...such a dirty daydream...

"Gabi, I told you to wait downstairs."

"Uh...I....uh..." I stutter and move my eyes back to his chest.

"And they say guys look at a girl's chest when they talk to them." He mutters under his breath, but I can hear it. I chuckle nervously and he looks at me with intense eyes.

"Gabi is speechless? Impossible."

"Uh...I need to use your mouthwash?" I say, but it comes out as a question.

"So, you came in here for mouthwash?"

"Yeah?"

"Gabi, I'm asking the questions and you're answering."

"Ok."

"Lets play 5 questions."

"I thought it was 20 questions."

"Just go along with my plan."

"Fine."

"Question one: What did you really come in here for?"

"I came to look for you, we're really late...if you haven't noticed. Maybe you were too absorbed in yourself to look at the clock."

"Ouch! That hurt..."

"No one said a best friend had to boost your ego."

"Question two: Speechless much?"

"Huh?"

"You couldn't even finish your sentences...something was up."

"Just caught up in the moment, I guess..."

"Question three: What was with all the looks?"

"I don't know...you were half naked...maybe I was shocked."

"Or maybe you were attracted to me."

"What?"

"Question four: Why do you keep looking down when I'm talking to you?"

"I don't want to look at you and give you the wrong ideas about my intentions."

"Question five: What if I said I wanted you to give me the wrong idea?"

"What?"

He pulls me in and kisses me. At first, I don't respond because I'm still in shock. Give me a break, my best friend kissing me, never saw that coming...ok, maybe in that dirty daydream...I finally put my arms around his neck and he pulls me in closer and shuts the bathroom door. He shoves me into the shower doors and aggressively moves his lips from mines and moves them to my neck.

"Troy..." I whisper in his ears. His lips finally meets mines again and his hand goes up my shirt and slowly makes circles on my back. I giggle a little and all of a sudden, my shirt is off of my body and my bra is visible to him.

"Nice bra..." He says huskily in my ear. I look down and notice I have my Thanksgiving bra on...the one with turkeys on it. I feel my cheeks turn red and I look away, but he pulls me back and his lips are on my forehead.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He whispers.

"I don't know what to say, Troy..."

"Happy Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, a very happy Thanksgiving." I say and lean in to kiss him, but the bathroom door flies open and Mr and Mrs. Bolton are standing on the other side of the door. Troy and I get out of our current and I put my head down.

"Oh gosh, Troy! Gabi is downstairs waiting and you're making out with some girl up here?" Mr. Bolton asks angrily. I start laughing and Troy does too. "What's so funny?"

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Bolton."

"Gabi?"

"Yup." Troy and I look at each other and then at his parents.

"Both of you, get your clothes on and we'll discuss this later." They walk away, but I hear their "quiet" whispers.

"I told you they would get together sometime!" Mrs. Bolton whispers.

"Teenagers and hormones."

"Must be of "Bolton's Kiss," huh?"

Oh my gosh! Bolton's Kiss? I snap out of it and Troy is getting his clothes on. I look around for my shirt and finally find it lying next to the trash can. I bend over to get it and Troy gives me a wolf whistle.

"Troy, you're such a pig!"

"Can't blame me for liking the view."

"We better be going now, our parents are so gonna kill us."

"Well, if this is our last holiday together, then I definitely enjoyed it."

"I second that."

"You're such a nerd!"

"You're a pig!"

"I'm Gabi, I think I'm the best." He imitates me, but his girly voice sounded like Chad's moaning when his hair was "accidentally" shredded by the paper shredder.

"YOU TWO BETTER COME DOWN NOW OR I'LL COME AND CARRY BOTH OF YOU DOWN!" Mrs. Bolton shouts from downstairs.

"Aww...my mom is so embarrassing!"

"Well, that's good because I love you and I already am used to your kooky family."

"Good, then I can do this." He leans down and places a kiss on my lips. He smells like aftershave and shampoo. I snuggle into his neck and start taking in his smell.

"Gabi, you weirdo! Stop sniffing me!" Troy says jokingly.

"I love you too!"

* * *

**I haven't wrote a oneshot in like forever!  
**

**Inspiration: Thanksgiving...and Holiday in Handcuffs (so don't own! but a great movie!!), the bathroom scene was HOT! And BAM! There was the idea!**

**Review and I'll be thankful, I promise! :)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the oneshot!**


End file.
